Heart Virus Incarnate: Goku Black
by Thewriter2004
Summary: Death was something that never held Goku back from getting stronger. Even then the Dragon Balls were always there to resurrect him. But now, with his mindset and goals changed, nobody will stand in his way. Not even Trunks will stop what he has in store. *This fic replaces the Future Trunks arc*
1. (Prologue)

It had been a slow and painful death, Gohan not only had his arm severed off years before. But had just been killed by the demonic androids. When he had reunited with the Z-Fighters, everybody had rejoiced! For once in almost over 10 years, the gang was back together. After catching up Gohan noticed one person was missing.

 **Goku**

Gohan walked over to Piccolo, who had been standing behind the group of cheers.

¨Piccolo, it´s so good to see you again!¨ said Gohan with an ecstatic tone of voice. Piccolo smirked at him. It was hard to think that it had been so long since they had seen each other.

¨Well kid, you did a great job out there. We were watching the whole time.¨

Gohan smiled at that statement. The fact that even after death, they still had each other's back.

¨Well except for one of us… Gohan I don´t know how to tell you this,¨ Piccolo walked forward and had a very serious tone. ¨But Goku never showed up.¨

Gohan´s eyes shot wide open. How was that possible? He watched his father die right in front of him. The screaming, oh the screaming of his father was hard to think about. Goku was a good person, he didnt not deserve such a painful death. But then again, why was his father not here with him.

¨Gohan my theory is that he ended up in Hell with Vegeta..¨ Gohan eyed Piccolo, as if he was a child about to find out what he got for their birthday. ¨But the problem with that is his pure heart. He has saved more people then he could ever kill.¨ Gohan nodded in agreement with this, not once had he seen his father show the intent to kill. Or at least in front of him.

Gohan looked behind him to see the Z-fighters together smiling at him. Piccolo then patted Gohan on the back.

¨Come on kid, let's go introduce you to a special someone.¨ said Piccolo as a smile formed on his face. Then with a big breath from Gohan, everybody walked away to a blinding light

 **10 years later**

* * *

It had been a year since Trunks had defeated the Androids. With their defeat, society could finally flourish. After the time machine, Bulma had started working on another project. A space ship that could get them to New Planet Namek. Not only would they have 3 wishes, but they could bring back Piccolo. While doing that, they would bring Kami back. Then they would have the Dragon Balls. So they can revive all of the people that the androids killed.

A young man with Purple hair in Capsule Corp clothes walked into a giant garden. As he walked down a hand made brick path, he took in the surroundings. It was beautiful, the flowers around him danced in the wind. Then he stepped in front of a statue that depicted a man in a gi, who was missing his right arm. The Purple haired man knelt down and read a passage that was carved on the base of the statue.

 _ **He stood when none of us could, he was there to protect others when we could not.**_

 _ **In memorial - Gohan, the one-armed warrior.**_

The Purple haired man pulled out a bouquet of flowers from a napsack that was around his shoulder. He then put the flowers in front of the monument to his master.

¨Gohan...¨ The purple haired man said as he looked up to the sky. ¨I miss you.¨

The silent moment was interrupted by a ring of a phone, The man pulled out a phone and answered the call.

¨Yeah Mom it's me...¨ The voice on the other end immediately responded.

¨Trunks you need to head to west city NOW!¨ Trunks was alarmed, it wasn't since the androids that she sounded this panicked.

¨Mom what is it? What's going on!¨

* * *

The sun was shining, a beautiful day…

The ground started to rumble as storm clouds closed in at alarming speeds. Lightning started to strike, but the ground was starting to crumble. It was then a blinding purple beam shot from the ground into the sky.

A voice started to yell, it had two layers. A normal voice that sounded like it belonged to an adult male. But it also had a low distorted secondary sound, almost like a monkey screaming bloody murder. The scream started to intensify as a skeleton in a ripped and tore orange gi rose up from the ground. It was then that dust and debris started to circle around. While this was happening a black aura erupted from the surrounding area. Then dust started to collect on the skeleton, the dust started at the feet as it began to reconstruct red muscle, which was then covered by skin. When the dust settled a figure that looks like Goku but with some minor differences. For one he was very thin. Not to mention that his hair was darker and his skin was a bit more tan.

He fell to the ground with a large thud, and when his eyes opened they were of pure malice. Goku stood up and cracked his head and shoulders. He looked down at his fingers as he flexed them. A smile spread across his face. When he spoke his voice was like Goku´s but deeper.

¨looks like it worked, IM ALIVE! ah hah, hah, AHAHAHAHAH.¨ He started to laugh, as a black and purple aura surrounded him. Goku then looked down. At his tattered and ripped gi. ¨Looks like I won´t be needing this anymore.¨ And with the flick of his hand, the gi was surrounded by yellow ki. But as soon as it was there, it disappeared. Leaving a black gi with a red waist tie.

¨Now it is time for these humans to repent for messing with my kind¨ Goku then put his fingers to his head. and just like that he was gone. When he reappeared, he was on top of West City. Goku put his arms out and began to speak.

¨Humans, my name is Goku. For far too long you have taken your lives for granted. Not to mention you revealed my creators by sending a mortal to them!¨

People started gathering and looking at Goku.

¨And for your insolence!" He then put his hands together and to his side as a black ball of ki appeared between his hands.

 **¨KA¨**

Very few people started to run, nbut some others looked back confused.

 **¨ME¨**

Others started running too. Some even started screaming.

 **¨HA¨**

Everybody was now running at full speed.

 **¨ME¨**

* * *

Trunks was going at the fastest speed possible when he was told that a man that looked just like Goku was spotted in West City. He knew that there would be no good that came from it. When he was right on top of West city he saw it. The rays of purple light protruding from a glowing orb in a between a man's hands. Then he saw the people running. When he tried to get closer he heard the man yell something.

 **¨HAAAAAAAAAAAA¨**

The man thrust his arms forward as a beam of purple fell on West City. Setting off a citywide explosion. Trunks threw his arms in front of him as the explosion knocked him back. When the explosion subsided, Trunks put his arms down to a horrid sight. Everything... **EVERYTHING** in West city was a collum of flames. When Trunks looked over to where the man was, he saw him coming at full speed. Before Trunks could react he got a huge punch to the gut. Knocking him back a few meters.

¨So you are Trunks? The so-called Warrior of Hope?... How pathetic!¨ said the man as he smiled. ¨My name is Goku.¨

Trunks yelled back at Goku. ¨From what I heard Goku would never hurt anybody for no reason!¨

Goku let out a small laugh and replied in a very stern tone.

¨Well lets just say-¨ Goku let out a giant scream as a golden aura surrounded him. His hair then stood up and an outburst of energy revealed a super saiyan Goku.

¨Times Change¨

Trunks reached behind his back and pulled out a sword that glistened in the sun. Goku then got into a fighting stance.

¨I cant wait to see your power Warrior of hope!¨

 _ **Author´s note: This idea orignally came from a theory that was circulating around the internet when Goku Black was first revealed. So I thought it would be nice if Trunks and Goku fought an actual real Goku.**_


	2. Revel in my Power Warrior of Hope!

The future was in in a state of panic. When Trunks fought a man calling himself ´Goku´, he had won. Well, at first he did. The first fight lasted for no less than 5 minutes. As Trunk´s superior strength beat him to the ground. But before Trunks could finish him off, he disappeared.

It was not long before Goku was backed into a corner. But when Trunks almost killed him, something strange happened. Unlike normal Saiyan biology, of growing stronger after near death. He grew stronger as they fought. Eventually, Goku gained enough power to defeat Trunks. Goku then went on a rampage killing nearly every single human on earth. As a last resort, Bulma began to ready the time machine for backup. But an attack from Goku set them back. A survivor from the military named Mai, began a resistance to aid Trunks and Bulma in distracting Black so they could get supplies necessary for the trip.

* * *

Trunks put his back against the building as he was breathing heavily. Trunks looked over a corner from the building to the sky.

 _No sign of him…_

Trunks ran through a now deserted parking lot to a hotel. The lobby was pitch black, Trunks them pulled out a lighter and when it lit. He saw the skeleton of a person jumped over the front counter. He winced as his head turned away from the horrid sight.,´Just walk past it.´ Trunks thought as he slowly made his way to the stairway. It took him a while as he put his feet on the steps as light as possible, careful not to make any noise. Trunks walked down the hallway, ¨5A...5B...5C, ah here it is¨" whispered Trunks as knocked on the door. When the door opened, a woman in a blue overcoat with a dark green beanie over dark long black hair was on the other side of the doorway. They stared at each other for a moment and then threw themselves into a hug. When they let go of their embrace Mai began to speak.

¨Your Mom should be waiting for us at the coordinates. Let's get going, but first,¨ Mai then pulled out a rifle with to barrels. She smiled with a grin that could only be described as hopeful. Trunks nodded in agreement as they both went down the stairs, repeating the same process Trunks used to go up. When they reached the lobby they both peeked out of the doorway.

 _We´re in the clear…_

Trunks´ head nodded towards the doorway, they both began running towards another building. When they reached it they looked over the corner of it. The sky looked dead, with cloud covering any signs of sunlight. The clouds looked almost greenish. They then ran over to a now ruined Capsule Corp building. When they came in Trunks walked over to a metal door with a number pad. Trunks put in a code and when the door opened there was a staircase that led down to a faint light. They began to walk down at a decent pace, and when the bottom was reached. There was his mother Bulma, her hair was put into a crude bun and she had a big machine in front of her. She looked back and smiled, ¨Alright now that everybody is here,¨ said Bulma as she pressed a button on the machine. ¨We can finally get some help.¨ The machine then opened a compartment, it was a large metal cylinder. Bulma then pulled it out. Everybody nodded in agreement towards each other.

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Oh no...He's here…_

An explosion knocked everybody back as where there was once a wall, was now a giant hole. Everything was on fire, Trunks got up from the floor covered in dust. *Cough* ¨Mom, Mai, is anybody there?¨ Yelled Trunks, and when he turned his head he saw it. An arm outstretched from the smoke. That arm was holding Mai, then he followed the arm through the smoke. Where a person should be, was red eyes. ¨Trunks¨ Wheezed Mai ¨Go!¨. Trunks inched forward but before he could, an explosion occurred, and while he was being knocked back it felt like time froze. He saw Mai just vanish out of thin air. Like a small fire being put out by a leaf blower.

* * *

When Trunks woke up he felt someone nudging him. ¨Come on Trunks, we need to get out of here!¨ Yelled a blue-haired woman. When Trunks´ vision cleared, he could see explosions going off as his mother kept pushing him. She then helped him up. An explosion drew their attention to glowing red eyes in the sky, as an outline of a figure turned to look at them. ¨Mom, get out of here and go to the past!¨ Yelled Trunks as he pulled out his sword from a sheath on his back. Trunks then flew towards the figure, as it started to fire yellow ki blasts at him. Trunks immediately dashed to the side as the ki blasts hit the ground. Then when more came is way, he sliced through them. Once he was up close a ki blast erupted from the figures right hand at point blank range. Trunks immediately hit the ground, but before the figure could do anything Bulma rushed in with Mai´s rifle. She aimed and shot multiple times, with each shot the figure dodged with little to no difficulty.

¨Trunks, you need to get out of here NOW.¨ yelled Bulma. She then pointed to the canister that was laying on the ground. Trunks tried to object, but Bulma yelled at him again. Trunks then did as he was told running towards the canister. Trunks reached for it like it was a lifeline. But before he could reach it he heard another ki blast. He turned around to see the ki blast knock his mother towards him. She hit the ground hard as Trunks rushed to her. He got on his knees and held her head. He was silent as tears started to roll down his cheeks. Not only had he lost a good friend, but probably his mother too. He held her in his arms for a moment. Not sure how to contemplate how much he might be losing. He looked up towards the figure as it landed on a jagged rock. ¨You killed, her¨ wheezed Trunks as the smoke began to clear. The light slowly revealing Goku Black, however Trunks quickly noted a red glove with a blue orb on his right hand.

Black turned his body to completely face Trunks. ¨Now now Trunks, you have been running along to much disrupting my plans. And now I am going have to choke the life from you.¨ Black then began to smile. ¨I can't wait to watch you die by my hand.¨

* * *

Black jumped down from the rock to face Trunks. In response, he put his mom against a rock. Goku then walked forward a few steps. ¨You know Trunks, the problem with your species is that you don't know when to quit.¨ said Goku as he walked forward a few steps. ¨Yet you still stand against me with no chance of winning?¨ He then cocked his head to the right. Besides, don't you want to join your mother in the afterlife?¨ Trunks then grit his teeth and gave Black a death stare. ¨ Many have fallen before you, so why hasten the process?¨ Trunks then let out a scream transforming into a Super Saiyan. Goku smiled in response. ¨NO BLACK, I WILL SEND YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE!¨ screamed Trunks as he flew forward to punch Goku in the face. Black did not move, instead his head turned to face Trunks with the fist still on his right cheek. ¨Heh, how pathetic Trunks. I expected more from you.¨ Goku then punched him in the gut, sending Trunks a few feet back. Black gave him no time to recover as he flew forward and gave multiple punches to Trunks face. He then gave Trunks a uppercut, sending him up as blood came out of his mouth. Trunks then stopped mid-air, this time he was the one to rush at Black.

Their fists clashed leaving a shockwave the left cracks in the ground. Both began a barrage of fists and kicks. With both blocking the hits to the best of their abilities. Black then got a hit on Trunks´ chest and sent him into a building leaving a crater. Trunks looked up to see Black charging a ki blast. When he tried to move, his body felt so weak. Even when the blast was about to hit he was to exhausted.

 _ **BOOM**_

Trunks fell off the wall, and as he looked up Goku had a another ki blast ready. ¨It is a true shame Trunks, as the son of my biggest rival... You should have been stronger.¨ Black then tried to throw his arm forward. But Trunks throwing his sword at him forced his arms to let go of the blast. Black´s ki ball then went off in his face. While Black was falling to the ground, he heard Trunks yell something.

 **¨MASENKO!¨**

Goku landed on the ground and put his arms up as the blast hit. When the smoke cleared, Trunks was gone. Black let out a grunt of anger. ¨Where are you now Trunks?¨

Trunks did not care if Black sensed his energy. He had the canister ready and he needed to get to the past. It felt like forever until he found the building with the time machine. He landed through a hole in the wall and walked into a room that looked like a garage. He walked over to an object covered by a tarp, and when he ripped it off the first thing he saw was the word _Hope_ written on the side of a now dirty time machine. Trunks walked over to the side and opened a compartment. He then put the canister that he picked up while he ran into the into it. He climbed up the side and turned it on. The lights in it started to brighten. Trunks smiled. ´It works!´ he thought. But his celebration was short lived as he felt Black´s energy rushing towards him. Trunks pulled down a switch as the time machine raised into the air. When it was in the sky, it began to work its magic. Then Trunks saw him, Black was no less the 20 meters in front of the time machine. Black then put his arms together and to his side. Trunks didn't know what he was saying, but when he saw the purple orb he knew what was coming. Goku thrust his arms forward, but by the time the beam subsided, Trunks was already gone.

* * *

´What was that?´ Goku thought. ´My Kamehameha did not make contact.´ He then put his fingers to his head as he searched for Trunks´ energy. He stood there for a solid 5 minutes before he put his fingers down from his head. ¨I've been searching for his energy, and he is nowhere to be found. Not even a trace.¨ said Goku. ¨If I had to guess where he was going-¨ Black´s eyes immediately widened as his face of anger face went a blank expression. It looked like he was in a trance. He then snapped back to reality. ¨So Trunks, that's where you went.¨ said Black as he looked at his gloved hand. ¨Luckily I have one of my own.¨ He then shut his eyes and clenched his right fist. His body began to glow white, and just like that, he was gone.

* * *

When Goku arrived he looked down to see Trunks, quite alive and well. But when he turned his head, he saw...himself?


	3. Goku vs Goku, The Ultimate Match up!

Trunks had done it, he had traveled to the past. However, the time machine had no more fuel to go back. When Trunks stepped out of the time machine, he immediately collapsed on the ground. Before he closed his eyes he saw a blur with some blue in it.

 _Mom?_

* * *

For Bulma, today could be considered a normal day. She was in her lab working on some new Capsule Corp products. Then she got the trademark Vegeta scoff when she asked for him go shopping with her. But just as she was walking out of the circular capsule Corp headquarters, she saw him. Her son, on the ground, in front of the time machine. Bulma ran as fast as she could to her son´s side. ´Oh god please be alive´ she thought.

Back on Beerus´ the smell of Ramen filled the air. ¨Hey Vegeta did you put it in for exactly 2 minutes?¨ yelled a man in an orange gi. To which a shorter man in blue battle armor with a quite hilarious pink apron over it yelled in response ¨WAIT KAKAROT I THOUGHT YOU PUT IT IN!¨ Both of the Saiyans were scrambling as a quite amused Whis, and a hungry Beerus watched from the sidelines. ¨Getting hungry here!¨ yelled Beerus. Both then became even more frantic as they started cooking the Ramen. After an exact time of 2 minutes, with it cooling down for 1. All four of the beings sat together as they began to chow down on the food. Goku and Vegeta dug in with their normal Saiyan appetites. But Beerus and Whis gave off constant looks of pure amazement and kept commenting on how the earth delicacy was amazing. After they were done eating Whis pulled out his staff as the orb started to blink.

The orb then glowed green to reveal a worried Bulma, ¨Oh hello Bulma! I see you're using the communicator to the fullest.¨ cheered Whis. ¨Well I wish it was on better terms, but I need Vegeta and Goku down here NOW.¨ The staff then revealed future Trunks on the bed. Beerus walked up behind Whis and spoke ¨Oh, and why would we do that.¨ What Bulma said, or screamed next made it seem like she was right in front of them. ¨BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL PERSONALLY FIND A WAY TO DO SO.¨ Beerus smiled an commented on how pathetic it was to force them over to earth. But as Beerus was walking away he heard Bulma mutter something about a food item called Shrimp. To which the God of Destruction immediately declared they were going to green planet.

But in the background, Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other in Confusion.

* * *

A beam of light shot down on the yard in front of Capsule Corp headquarters, as Bulma ran to it she heard a voice.. ¨Where is my Shrimp Whis?¨ asked the God of Destruction Beerus. ¨You said I would get my meal!¨ The beam of light disappeared to reveal Goku, Whis, Beerus, and Vegeta. ¨Now, now, my lord¨ said the Angel. ¨I believe that this food has to be prepared with utmost care¨ Whis turned his head to face Bulma, he then bowed.

Everybody gathered around Trunks, who was still asleep. It seemed as if everybody was waiting for results on a loved one. Vegeta spoke up with an angry expression on his face. ¨I have no idea why Trunks would be back from the future. But whatever it is, it can't be good.¨ Beerus and Whis´ eyes shot open at hearing the word ´Future´. But behind Beerus and Whis was a younger Trunks trying to process what he was hearing.

¨Excuse me Vegeta, but did you say Future?¨ asked Beerus, to which Vegeta nodded. ¨Why Beerus is there something wrong with that?¨ shot out Goku. ¨Actually yes¨ said the blue angel as he walked forward to join the group surrounding the bedridden Trunks. ¨Only a very few select Deities are allowed to mess with time. However, even that is considered shamed upon. For you see, time is a stream of water. You could drop a rock in it, which would still allow it to flow¨ Whis then lifted his pointer finger. ¨ But if it is meddled with in the right way, the stream could stop.¨ to which he snapped his fingers emphasize his point.

However, before Whis could finish his sentence, they heard Trunks grumbling. His body slowly got up as the blanket fell to the ground. ¨Wha…. Where am I?¨ Mumbled Trunks as his vision started to clear. Then his eyes locked onto Goku, his entire demeanor changed. Trunks immediately jumped off his bed as a fist went forward at the man in his orange gi.

¨I WILL KILL YOU!¨ Screamed Trunks as Goku caught his fist. ¨YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM US BLACK!¨ While Trunks was screaming this, Bulma walked up behind him and looked as if she was about to slap the back of his head. But he started to scream as a golden aura surrounded him. Goku saw this coming and tried to calm the situation with words. ¨Trunks calm down! It's me Goku!¨, To which Trunks responded with a voice of pure malice, ¨THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I WILL-¨"But before he could finish, Bulma finally slapped the back of his head. Trunks turned his head to see his mother. His mom had died in his hands. So that means. ´I made it, I'm in the past!´ thought Trunks.

* * *

Trunks immediately bowed, ¨I'm so sorry Goku, please forgive me!¨ Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled. ¨Its okay Trunks, but why did you try to attack me? Trunks looked up with a solemn face. ¨The future is in trouble.¨ , Vegeta interjected ¨Is it Majin Buu?¨. Trunks shook his head. ¨No, we already took care of that threat. After I came back, Dabura arrived. It was a tough fight and there were losses. But the Supreme Kai gave me a hand.¨ Goku was the next to speak. ¨So what kind of threat are we talking about?¨ Trunks gave a look at Goku and then looked back to his father. ¨Well, what I am about to say may sound weird but it´s true. Besides, I think I owe you an explanation to why I attacked Goku earlier. But this threat appeared one day, and he claimed to be Goku.¨ Vegeta and Goku's eyes widened, as Beerus and Whis were paying attention in the background. While eating piles of seafood. ¨

So you're saying this threat looks exactly like Kakarot.¨ asked Vegeta, to which Trunks nodded his head. ¨But he wears dark clothes instead of your orange. So we started calling him Goku Black.¨ To which Bulma then came walking over with her notebook. ¨Oh come on Goku Black, that's so uninspirational.¨ Trunks stared at Bulma for a few seconds ¨Well mom, your the one who came up with that name.¨ Bulma looked like she was being embarrassed in front of a crowd that held thousands of people. ¨But, we need to start preparing now.¨ Goku and Vegeta looked puzzled. ¨Why Trunks¨ asked Goku ¨Don´t you think we should train first?¨ Trunks looked to the side for a second. ¨Alright I guess we could have a spar to gage each other´s power.¨ Goku smiled and walked across the yard in front of the Capsule Corp building. Trunks then followed suit as he when a few meters in front of Goku. Goku got into his fight stance, but this time the half breed across from him did not follow. Instead, he found Trunks looking over him at the sky. But what was there confused Goku.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground, to which a figure of pure white appeared in the sky. ¨Trunks looked as if he was about to throw up. ¨This is why I was hesitant, he always finds a way to get to me.¨ The white light subsided, to reveal a Goku in a black gi with a red waist tie. This Goku looked around in the sky. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Vegeta, but when his eyes tracked to the present Goku, he smiled in the air, ¨So Trunks, this is where you ran off to!¨ Black turned his head to Vegeta. ¨You came to get back up.¨ He couldn't help but let off the biggest grin possible.

* * *

¨Black you killed them all!¨ Screamed Trunks. Black responded with little to no care. ¨Don´t worry, soon I'll send you the same place I sent the girl.¨ Trunks tried to rush forward but Vegeta spoke up. ¨Trunks, don't you remember what you told us, he's stronger than you. Leave this to me.¨ They then turned their heads to see Goku fly towards Black. ¨Snooze yah lose pall!¨ said Goku as he stopped to the side of the other. Black turned his head a bit to look at the Saiyan. ¨So you're Goku Black¨ said Goku as he got into his battle stance. ¨Trunks down there tells me your pretty strong... So why don´t you show me.¨ Black turned his body a full 90 degrees to face Goku. ¨Of course, it would be an honor. I´ve been wanting to fight someone of equal power to. Besides, I outgrew my old source of power quite a while ago.¨ Goku looked confused, but then his eyes traced to Trunks.

¨You know, for another me. You should know to keep your attention to the battle.¨ Goku's eyes went back to Black as a yellow ki ball hit him in the face. Sending him back, far from Capsule Corp. He then hit a wall, or well a pillar of rock to be exact. When the smoke cleared, Black was across from him. He flew from the crater he created in the pillar. ¨Not bad, but we both know you're a lot stronger than that..¨ said Goku. He then let out a short scream as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Before he could rush forward he noticed the confused look on Black´s face. Black then pointed at him. ¨What form is that?¨ Goku looked dumbfounded at his foe. ¨Wait, you're telling me. You don't know Super Saiyan 2?¨ Black grinned at the name. ¨Super... Saiyan...2, I like the sound of that.¨ said Black. Goku then returned a smile. There was a period of silence of them just floating there. Both of the Saiyans rushed forward. Trading blow after blow. During the fray Black threw Goku off balance by kicking his legs, he tried to punch Goku in the chest. But his fist was caught by the other Saiyan's legs. After that Black was flipped to the ground as Goku started a barrage of ki blasts. The Black-clothed foe hit the ground and stood up as the blasts hit.

Dust and debris rose in the air, covering any sight on Black. The dust started to swell in a vortex-like fashion, as beams of purple made the Debris clear. Black looked at his hands and started flexing them. ¨Hah hah hah, AH HAHAHA!, Yes this is the power of Super Saiyan 2! Now I understand why Trunks came to this place.¨ Goku looked down at Black, ¨We really are one in the same. You get pumped up when you fight tough opponents too!¨ The Dark Saiyan began to charge up as a swell of black and purple surrounded him. ¨You should feel lucky Goku, Trunks was the only one to push me to use Super Saiyan. And that was only on our first battle…. HAAAAAAAAA.¨ A purple and black aura changed to a yellow as Black´s hair raised. ¨HUUUUH, HAAAAAAAAAAAA!¨ The dark Saiyan's spiked up hair turned a yellow as the aura shot to the sky. As if it was reaching to the gods.¨Now, let's kick this up a notch.¨ Black went at Goku with blazing speed as he punched Goku in the face. The knockback forced Goku through another pillar of rock. ´He's fast!´ thought Goku. Before he could react he felt Black´s leg hit the back of his head. Forcing him to the ground, Black put his arm out craving a yellow ki ball.

¨Kakarot!,¨ both Goku's looked to their right and saw Vegeta. ¨Stop holding back!, defeat him, or I will...¨ Goku looked sad, ¨Well Vegeta, If it have to.¨ Goku held out his hand as a small orange ki ball appeared. He grasped it in his hand, and fire began to surround Goku. The fire swelled around him until it all went into his body. The Saiyan's hair went to its base and turned a bright red. Goku's eyes then followed as it turned to the same color. ¨What?, What is that?¨ Goku smiled and rushed forward, hitting Black in the gut. It seemed like it was in slow motion as Black spit from the impact. ¨I like to call it, Super Saiyan God¨ The red warrior began a barrage of hits, each landing with little to no difficulty. Black tried to throw his arm forward, but was caught by Goku. He then felt his chest be punched... Right over his heart.

This seemed to trigger something in Black, and Goku noticed it. Black put himself in a fetal position, and throughout all of his limbs. A red and black aura surrounded Black, and as the aura grew bigger and bigger the dark Saiyan´s screaming got louder. ¨NOW KAKAROT, WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED!¨ Goku looked over to Vegeta and nodded, he then put his hands to his right. ¨ **KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAA!¨** Goku thrust his arms forward, and as it went through the aura something weird occurred. The blue blast released by Goku stopped right in front of Black. The beam then was swept and absorbed into the blast of colors. Everybody looked at Black in awe as the aura subsided. The enemy now looked exhausted as he fell to the ground. But before he hit the pavement and the body disappeared in a white light. Goku only had one thing to say. ¨Um, where did he go?¨

Black hit the ground in the future, he tried to sit up but he let out a grunt. The Saiyan put his hand over his heart. ¨Well then, I think you will provide more than enough power for my master´s plans.


End file.
